Multiloop feedback arrangements,including both current and voltage control, are used in switching mode power converters to improve many of its operating characteristics over those of similar power converters with single loop feedback control. Not all the changes in characteristics are improvements however. The closed loop output impedance of a switching mode power converter with a multiloop feedback control is normally greater than that of a converter with single loop feedback control. This increase in output impedance is due mainly to the presence of the current mode feedback loop. At low frequencies, below the resonant frequency of the output filter of the power converter the current loop adds further output impedance and in addition is not effective in significantly enhancing the closed loop performance of the converter. The low frequency output impedance of the converter is significantly increased below the output filter resonant frequency. In addition, at frequencies approaching one half the switching frequency, excessive current loop gain may introduce instablility into the feedback loop. Since a voltage source (i.e. the voltage regulated switching mode power converter) should have a relatively low output impedance, it is desirable to reduce the high output impedance introduced by the current feedback loop.